


The Olympic Games

by dbw



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted August 2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Olympic Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2004

Iolaus gazed at the controlled chaos below them. Their vantage on the hillside was perfectly situated. Too bad they were going to miss the games. He wasn't sure who'd decided that this year the athletes would compete nude, but he couldn't complain about the sight of all that well-oiled skin.

He glanced at Hercules. "Sure you don't want to hang around for the competition?"

"Why would I?"

"Come on. You could compete in an event--say wrestling?"

Hercules shook his head. "I'll show you wrestling."

"Oh, yeah? Gonna get oiled up, too?" Iolaus grinned.

Hercules snorted, but there was an answering glint in his eyes.


End file.
